


Some love stories aren't epic novels — some are short stories. But that doesn't make them any less filled with love

by applekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, It's the yearning for me, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kozume Kenma, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Kozume Kenma, POV Alternating, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, They are both so oblivious I can't, only near the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Kuroo rested the palm of his head on his chin while he stared at Kenma while the omega was playing the new Monster Hunter game and eating his dessert. Kuroo took this opportunity to observe the omega’s features without being observed back. He loved the way his golden eyes shimmer in the sunlight, like the way honey slowly drips out of the container, smooth & slow, yet captivating. He watched as Kenma brushed a strand of hair away from his face. He looks like he just got plucked out of a fairytale.or the moments leading up to two oblivious idiots finally realizing that they are in love with each other.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	Some love stories aren't epic novels — some are short stories. But that doesn't make them any less filled with love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minie_ai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minie_ai/gifts).



> This is my work for the KuroKen Christmas Exchange, for Ai!! Sorry that it was a bit late but I hope you enjoy it! Have a happy holiday! ❤️  
> Sorry for the really long title as well lol  
> 

Kenma groaned in annoyance as the sound of his alarm clock started to resonate throughout his bedroom. Unfortunately, his idiot friend Kuroo decided to schedule a practice for the morning, which annoyed the omega because he had spent all night trying to beat the boss in Monster Hunters. Kenma rolled his head over and slammed his hand on the alarm clock, squinting his eyes at the bright “6:00” showed. 

The omega sighed as he sat up and stretched, slightly grimacing at the sound of his joints cracking. He looked at the clock again, contemplating on whether or not he could get at least a few more minutes of sleep, but threw away that thought knowing that he would oversleep and he’d have to hear an ear full from Kuroo. 

Kenma huffed as he removed the several blankets off of his body and slid off his bed. He slipped on his slippers and headed into the bathroom to wash up, not looking forward to morning practice.

After Kenma had washed up, he quickly got dressed and grabbed his backpack, as he only had about 10 minutes left until he had to go out the door, and rushed down the stairs to be met with his mom, who was making a bento box for him.

“Good morning, Mom,” Kenma murmured as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. The beta woman stopped what she was doing and smiled upon seeing her son coming down the stairs.

“Good morning, Kenma. How was your night?” She asked.

The omega. “Good,” he replied, despite only getting three hours of sleep because he was too busy playing Monster Hunters, but he obviously wasn’t going to tell his mother that because he would ban him from video games for a whole week.

“That’s good,” Kozume-san replied as she topped off the bento box with vegetables. Kenma grimaced.

Kenma thanked his mom for his lunch and checked his phone to see that it was about time for him to go. 

He pocketed his phone and waved goodbye to his mom. “I’m leaving now. Bye mom, love you.” He opened the front door before his mom could even reply and he chuckled softly upon hearing his mother yell her goodbye. 

Kenma took out his PSP from his jacket pocket and turned it on as he made his way to his usual meeting spot with Kuroo. Thankfully, he didn’t hit a pole this time, so he didn’t have to explain to Kuroo that he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going.

A few blocks later, Kenma paused his game as he made his way to the meeting spot and saw that the alpha was already there.

Kuroo must’ve heard his footsteps because the alpha turned and immediately smiled upon seeing his best friend. 

“Hey, Kenma!” Kuroo smiled wide and was already running towards the omega before the said male even reached the street. Kuroo’s smiles are severely contagious and even though Kuroo looks creepy sometimes when he does, Kenma couldn’t help but give a small smile back.

“Hey, Kuro.” Kenma decided to stop playing his video games for now and pocketed his PSP back into his pocket. 

“How was your night?” Kuroo asked as they started heading towards the train station.

Kenma shrugged and hummed with no real emotion to it. 

“Okay, I’m guessing you played video games all night like always?” Kuroo asked with that stupid smirk that Kenma may or may not like.

“Yeah, so what? I needed to beat that boss,” Kenma replied as he stared at the sunset ahead of them.

Kuroo tutted and shook his head disapprovingly. “Kenma, I told you to stop playing games late at night! I probably have to start taking your games away from you now.”

“Okay, mom.”

“Don’t call me that, it’s weird!”

Kenma laughed and Kuroo grumbled annoyingly.

The two boys finally made their way to the train station and luckily, rush hour wasn’t until about 9:00, so they wouldn’t get squished to death by the hellish rush hour.

Their train was about to arrive in five minutes and Kenma was a bit proud of himself for not taking in on that extra few minutes of sleep, or else they would’ve been late. 

Kenma took out his phone from his backpack and played a game he has beaten ten times already to pass time, while Kuroo looked over his shoulder. The omega flushed as the alpha’s scent started to fill his nostrils, despite he and Kuroo being close to each other all the time. He urged himself not to take a deep breath, wanting to breathe in that smell he always loved.

Kenma cursed softly as he got sidetracked, resulting in him losing the game.

Kuroo laughed obnoxiously. “You suck!”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “You made me lose.” He defended.

Kuroo’s smile was still on his face but he raised an eyebrow quizzically. “How? I didn’t even do anything.” Kuroo laughed once again, and Kenma cursed himself for loving that laugh so much.

Kenma huffed as the intercom called for their train and the two boys got up from their seat on the bench and headed towards the train. They both sat next to each other and the omega continued to play with his phone with Kuroo watching him from his shoulder. Kenma had a hard time concentrating on his game via Kuroo’s scent, so Kenma had to get the punishment of having to hear Kuroo make fun of him every five minutes. 

Despite Kuroo annoying sometimes (all the time), Kenma still liked the alpha. He’s smart, despite him looking like an idiot with an untameable bed-head. One of the reasons Kenma hasn’t come back home with a failing grade was because of Kuroo, so he had to give him some credit. But the thing the omega liked most about Kuroo was that he cared for people and he has always put himself first in front of others. Even if he had something else to do that day, he’d always come to help his friends, and Kenma has always been fond of him because of that. 

“Kenma? Are you okay?” Kuroo had snapped Kenma out of his thoughts about the alpha and he flushed in embarrassment at being caught.

“Yeah, sorry…” Kenma mumbled and he stared at the ‘Game over’ screen displayed on his phone.

“Were you thinking about me?” Kuroo’s signature smirked displayed on his face once again and Kenma was this close to punching him in the face.

“No,” Kenma replied blankly and put his phone back into his backpack as their stop was next.

Kuroo hummed and the two boys headed out of the train station and back onto the streets.

The two boys walked in a comfortable silence as they headed towards Nekoma High. Occasionally, Kuroo would add a witty remark, and Kenma would just roll his eyes at his stupid jokes.

They finally made it to the gym and almost half of the Nekoma Team were already practicing.

Yaku stopped what he was doing before as he spotted the two best friends walking into the gym. “What took you guys so long?” He ran up to them and asked.

“Well, Kenma took so long to get ready, so ask him why we were late.” Kuroo jabbed a thumb accusingly at the omega. 

Kenma pouted slightly and he stepped on Kuroo’s foot on the way to put his stuff down. Kenma snorted upon hearing the alpha squawk offendedly, and he shook his head as he put his stuff down in the corner of the gym.

Kenma turned around at the sound of loud footsteps coming towards him and his eyes widened at the sight of Lev running towards him at full speed.

The alpha caught his breath before looking up at the omega with a smile. “Good morning, Kenma-san! Can you set balls for me? I’ve been waiting for you!” 

Before Kenma could answer, Kuroo suddenly stepped in between the pair.

“No, Kenma’s gonna be practicing with _me_ today!” Kuroo declared and Kenma furrowed his eyebrows.

“Who said that?” Kenma asked.

Kuroo then turned to the omega and pouted, and Kenma sighed with a shake of his head. 

_Stupid Kuro and his stupid face._ Kenma thought as he turned back to Lev.

“Ugh, fine...Lev, you can go practice with them or something.” Kenma pointed to where Yamamoto, Fukunaga, and Teshiro were practicing. The al[alpha grumbled indignantly but walked over to them anyway.

“You’re so annoying.” Kenma uttered and Kuroo just smiled wide at the insult, making Kenma shake his head.

Overall, practice wasn’t as bad as Kenma thought it would be. Almost all of his sets were on point and Lev hadn’t bothered him to come practice with him after he had sent him with the other second years to practice, so that was a plus.

Once practice was over, Kenma walked inside the omegas’ locker room to change into his school uniform and waved goodbye to the team. He went out of the gym doors to see Kuroo already waiting for him at the door. Kuroo had insisted that he walked Kenma to class every day just in case he gets some ‘unwanted attention from other students’.

“You don’t have to walk with me to class every day, Kuro. I’m fine on my own,” Kenma said as they walked into Nekoma High’s school building. 

“But what if something happens to you, then what?” Kuroo said and paused for a moment before continuing. “Or, is it because I'm annoying...?” 

Kenma looked up at Kuroo surprised at what the alpha had just said. Kenma definitely wasn’t annoyed with Kuroo, he just wondered why the alpha walks him to class every day.

Kenma shook his head. “No, I don’t think you’re annoying at all. I was just wondering.” Kenma’s cheeks flushed at his next words. “I...I actually enjoy spending time with you Kuro,” Kenma murmured shyly and ducked his head behind his curtain of blonde hair.

“O-Oh, um…” Kuroo sounded uncharacteristically timid and Kenma took a quick glance at the alpha to see that his face was red as well. Kenma bit back a smile.

“I like spending time with you too!” Kuroo finally said and he chuckled softly. Kenma just nodded his head and waved goodbye to his friend as they had finally reached Kenma’s class.

“Well, see you at lunch!” Kuroo waved back and Kenma headed into his homeroom class.

  
  


𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

For the rest of the day, Kenma couldn’t stop thinking about the soft smile Kuroo had had on his face while they were walking to his classroom that morning. Kenma didn’t even know _Kuroo’s smile_ could be that handsome. In the end, Kenma had had to ask Fukunaga for his class notes because he had barely written any at all during his classes, and he knew Yamamoto was know use, so that was his only choice.

During lunch, he and Kuroo went to their usual lunch spot on the rooftop of the building. They would soon have to eat lunch inside since it was becoming colder, due to it almost being December. As usual, Kenma had taken out his PSP to play while the alpha would lean against his side to watch from his shoulder while eating lunch. The omega occasionally took discreet whiffs of Kuroo’s scent without him noticing. 

At the end of the day, he and Kuroo walked home together like they always do, and Kenma was unfortunate enough to listen to Kuroo’s nerdy science jokes the whole way home. Kenma watched as the older man’s eyes sparkled as he talked about some useless science facts that he would forget before they even got home. 

Kenma’s favorite part about today was seeing Kuroo’s bright smile whenever he looked at him.

  
  


𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

It was the middle of December and today, Nekoma had a practice match with Fukurodani. Saying that Kuroo was excited was an understatement, he was _ecstatic_. He couldn’t wait for his team to beat Fukurodani’s ass and show them that _they_ _are Nekoma_ and no one should mess with them.

Kuroo had gotten up at 03:00 AM that morning, too excited for the practice match that would go on this evening, despite playing with them for two years now. He turned on his lamp on his nightstand and took out his phone, texting his best bro Bokuto that Nekoma would beat his team’s ass today. The alpha had gotten a reply almost immediately and Kuroo chuckled at Bokuto’s response. 

**Bokuto: NO WAY!! WE’RE GONNA BEAT YOU BY FAR KUROO!!!**

Kuroo shook his head and was going to text back before he glanced outside of his window to see that Kenma’s bedroom light was slightly dim. He crawled to the other side of his bed and squinted to see Kenma sitting directly in front of his TV playing video games. 

Kuroo shook his head disapprovingly and texted Kenma quickly.

**You: Turn off your TV, Kitten!**

**The alpha smirked and watched as he watched as Kenma glared at him through his window.**

**Kitten: No.**

**You: Yes.**

**Kitten: No.**

Kuroo huffed, as it was no use for him to keep arguing back and forth with the omega because no matter what he would say, Kenma wouldn’t get off his TV. Despite Kuroo wanting the omega to get a good night’s sleep, so he would have the energy for practice today, Kuroo let him be.

The alpha checked the time to see that it was already almost 04:30 AM, so he turned off his lamp and decided to go to sleep as well, but not without sending a warning to Kenma that he would take all of his video games if he didn’t go to sleep. 

Kenma’s light turned off immediately after he sent the text.

  
  


𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

The alpha had gotten up at 06:00 AM on the dot, always remembering to set his alarm clock because his Grandparents always used to scold him whenever he was running late for school. He quickly washed up in the bathroom and changed into his practice clothes. Rushing downstairs, he saw that his Grandparents weren’t downstairs yet and he assumed that they were still sleeping. He grabbed the bento box on the counter and quickly scribbled a note for his Grandparents before leaving the house.

He walked to his and Kenma’s usual meeting spot and when he arrived, he saw that Kenma was already walking towards their spot as well.

Kuroo smiled as he waved to Kenma. “Wow, you’re finally not late for once! Good job Kenma!” Kuroo gave the omega a thumbs up before he yelled in pain as Kenma kicked him in the shins. 

“Ow, Kitten...What was that for?” Kuroo whined as he rubbed the sore spot. 

“Stop being annoying if you don’t want to be kicked,” Kenma mumbled as they started to walk towards the train station. 

“Wow, okay, I guess I can’t tell the truth anymore,” Kuroo uttered and he watched as Kenma put earbuds in his ears.

“Shut up,” Kenma glared at Kuroo and Kuroo rolled his eyes fondly, knowing there was no malice to those golden-filled eyes of his.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

“Get ready to get your ass beaten tonight, Bokuto Koutarou!” Kuroo pointed a finger at the owl-like alpha and Bokuto gave him a smug look.

“We’ll see about that Kitty cat,” Bokuto said and the two boys lined up at the opposite ends of the court with their teammates.

True to Kuroo’s words, Nekoma had won their practice match, winning the first and third sets. Kuroo congratulated everyone on the team and told them that he was very proud of them. 

After clean up, Kuroo had run up to Kenma, the omega playing with his PSP once again in the corner of the gym.

“Hey,” Kuroo said as he sat down next to the omega and watched as he slashed a boss monster into tiny bits.

“Hey.” Kenma glanced at Kuroo for a fraction of a second before immediately going back to what he was doing before.

“You did a great job today,” Kuroo had said after a few moments of silence and he watched as Kenma paused his game before speaking.

“Thanks.” was all he said before he unpaused the game and focusing on killing the monster.

Kuroo hummed and he checked the time on the clock in the gym. 

“We better get going.”

“Okay.” The omega sighed as he stuffed his PSP in his backpack before getting up. Kuroo stood up as well and affectionately ruffled Kenma’s hand, earning him a pout from the blonde. Kuroo averted his eyes quickly and coughed. 

“Um, yeah, so, I have to get a few things for dinner tonight if that’s okay,” Kuroo said as he rubbed his red cheeks.

Kenma simply nodded. “Okay.”

Kuroo nodded back vigorously and he didn’t know why he was so worked up but nevertheless, the two boys headed towards the convenience store.

“I’ll just stay outside while you get your stuff…” Kenma murmured, already pulling out his PSP once again.

Kuroo was hesitant but nodded slowly. “Okay. It will only take a few minutes!” And with that, Kuroo headed inside the store while Kenma waited outside.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

Kenma knew he should’ve just stayed with Kuroo, he knew something bad was going to happen but his dumb self decided it would be a good idea to just wait outside, thinking everything would be just fine, but no, that wasn’t the case at all.

Kenma was sitting on the bench outside of the store, playing on his PSP when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He ducked his head, trying to focus on the game in front of him, but the footsteps started to become louder.

Please no. Kenma thought as the smell of an Alpha filled his nostrils.

Suddenly, the Alpha’s body came into the view and this alpha must’ve been at least a foot taller than the omega. Kenma bit back a whimper from the scent the Alpha was exuding.

“U-Um, excuse-” Kenma managed to squeak out but he didn’t even have time to finish his sentence before he was abruptly pulled up by the alpha and slammed into the wall, his PSP clattering to the ground. He cried out in pain and before he knew it, the alpha was suddenly nipping his jaw and neck, rubbing his scent all over the omega. Kenma’s eyes widened in realization.

This is an alpha in rut.

“Fuck…you smell so good...” The alpha breathed as he continued to leave marks all over Kenma’s skin. Kenma tried to wriggle himself out of the alpha’s hold, but it was no use as the man had an iron grip on both of Kenma’s wrist. Tears started to accumulate in Kenma’s eyes and he prayed that the alpha wouldn’t bite him. 

“Kuro…” Kenma cried out helplessly as the alpha’s canines were dangerously near his scent glands. 

Suddenly, the alpha’s body was ripped off of Kenma, and the omega sighed in relief as he saw that the person was Kuroo. He was abruptly pulled into Kuroo’s chest and he pressed his nose against the alpha’s collar, not caring that Kuroo was staring at him.

“Oh my god, Kenma are you okay?!” Kuroo’s voice held concern and he searched Kenma’s body for any injuries. Finding the discolored bruises and scratches on his neck, a menacing growl started to rumbled through Kuroo’s throat and he gently placed Kenma on the ground, and turned back to the alpha, who started to get back up, probably trying to get back to Kenma again, but Kuroo wouldn’t let him have his ways.

The omega watched as Kuroo stalked towards the alpha and growled. The alpha in rut growled back angrily.

“How _dare_ you hurt him?!” Kuroo wasted no time in punching the alpha in the face. Kenma watched in horror as Kuroo continued to attack him until the man was almost unconscious.

“Kuro, stop! I’m okay,” Kenma frantically tried to stop the alpha from beating the man to death. Kuroo dropped the alpha from his collar and turned around, his face much softer than a second ago.

“But he hurt you! He deserves it…” Kuroo glared at the body behind him. 

“It’s okay, Kuro...I’m okay,” Kenma reassured the alpha, despite him being in pain. Kuroo then took the grocery bags that he had left behind and helped Kenma stand up. He growled softly.

“Look at all those bruises, Kenma! You’re not okay,” Kuroo frowned as he stared at the omega’s neck. Kenma pulled his collar up, feeling too exposed. Kuroo continued to frown and Kenma would’ve smiled at the alpha’s concern for him if he wasn’t hissing in pain every ten seconds.

“You’re coming home with me,” Kuroo declared and grabbed Kenma’s hand, pulling him gently through the streets.

“What, why?” Kenma blushed as he looked down at their hands.

“You’re hurt and I’m not just going to leave you like that.” 

Kenma sighed, letting himself be pulled by the alpha. The omega gets that Kuroo’s trying to help, that’s just who he is, but he doesn’t need to treat him like a baby all the time. He can do things himself. But Kenma will admit, he is grateful for Kuroo saving him from that disgusting alpha. 

The omega scrunched his nose, the alpha’s scent still on him from earlier. Kenma’s going to take a _long_ shower when he gets to Kuroo’s house.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

“Ow!” Kenma hissed as Kuroo rubbed a cotton ball soaked in alcohol on the cuts on the omega’s neck and shoulder.

“Sorry…” Kuroo murmured as he continued to fix Kenma.

The two boys were in Kuroo’s bathroom and Kenma was sitting on the sink, the alpha insisting on cleaning Kenma’s wounds. Kenma knew that Kuroo wouldn’t let him go without him fixing him first, so he just went with it. Though, it was extremely annoying when Kuroo kept pressing _hard_ on his scratches.

“Can you just put a bandage on it or something? It hurts…” Kenma complained and Kuroo hummed and shook his head.

“No, I have to clean it or you might get an infection or something. You can’t just leave a wound open and uncleaned like that because bacteria can-”

“Okay, I get it,” Kenma said sternly, sensing the start of one of Kuroo’s nerdy moments.

After the alpha was done and bandaged up the omega, Kenma walked back into Kuroo’s room and his nostrils flared as he inhaled Kuroo’s scent.

It smelt like milk chocolate.

Kenma suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. “Jesus, what the fuck Kuro?” Kenma breathed. 

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows, ignoring the smaller male. “You still smell like that alpha…”

“Ew, yeah, you’re right.” Kenma’s face contorted into a grimace. Kenma was headed back to the bathroom when he felt Kuroo’s eyes on him.

“Hm?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I can scent mark you to help get his scent off of you,” Kuroo blurted out suddenly. Kenma froze and he felt his face heat up rapidly.

“Platonically!” The alpha added with a nervous laugh and Kenma could tell he was just as embarrassed. 

“Uh, um, I guess...platonically…” He whispered the last part. 

Kuroo nodded his head vigorously and sat on the floor, his back rested on his bedside. The omega hesitantly walked over to the alpha, and the alpha smiled as he pulled him into his lap.  
Kenma’s face must’ve been as red as the Nekoma volleyball uniform.

Kuroo then started to rub his cheek softly against his hair, then his face. Kenma clutched Kuroo’s shirt and bit his lip from preventing any sounds from escaping him as the alpha started to nuzzle his nose against his scent gland. 

_This is just simple, platonic scent marking. Nothing more._ Kenma thought. 

Just when Kenma thought he would lose his mind, Kuroo inhaled heavily and lifted his face from Kenma’s neck.

“Is that better?” Kuroo asked as he stared at the omega intensely. Kenma had to avert his gaze, feeling too vulnerable. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks…” Kenma murmured as he climbed off of Kuroo’s lap and walked towards the wardrobe. Kenma comes to Kuroo’s house at least three times a week so he just decided to keep some of his clothes in Kuroo’s house.

He swapped out his practice clothes for a loose t-shirt and some shorts. He and Kuroo had already eaten dinner so he doesn’t have to worry about getting scolded by Kuroo’s grandparents.

Kuroo had already changed into more comfortable clothes and was sitting on his bed, phone in hand. 

“The futon is where it usually is,” the alpha said and pointed to his closet.

Kenma hummed in acknowledgment and dragged the futon out of the closet, laying it next to Kuroo’s bed. He pulled out his phone from his backpack and saw that it was already 09:00 PM.

“I’m going to turn off the lights now.” Kuroo yawned loudly and got out of bed to turn off the bedroom light. “Night Kenma,” he said as he climbed back into his bed, not waiting for Kenma’s response as he squished his head in between two pillows. Kenma shook his head fondly.

Kenma laid on his back with his phone in both of his hands and opened up his contacts, clicking on his omega friend, Akaashi’s phone number. Lowering his phone brightness, he sent out the first text.

**You: Akaashi help.**

Akaashi’s answer was almost immediate. 

**Akaashi: What happened?**

Kenma sighed, not wanting to remember what had occurred today, but texted him back.

**You: I got attacked by an alpha in rut and Kuro had to come save me...that wasn’t even the most embarrassing part. He also scent marked me and he said it was only platonic, but it didn’t feel like it, and Idk what to do. Akaashi please help me.**

**Akaashi: Oh...I hope you’re okay now, Kenma.**

**You: Yeah, I am, thanks.**

**Akaashi: Have you told Kuroo-san yet?** **  
** **You: About what?**

**Akaashi: It’s obvious that you have a crush on him, Kenma.**

Kenma’s face burned at the bluntness of the omega. Holy shit, how did he know? They don’t even go to the same school and Akaashi had figured it out. Knowing Akaashi, Kenma knew that he couldn’t lie to him, so he told him the truth.

**You: I’m not going to tell him, Akaashi. It’s too risky.**

**Akaashi: Why not? It’s obvious that he likes you too.**

**You: What?**

Kenma almost choked on his breath. Kuroo liking him back? That sounded too good to be true. Kenma always sees Kuroo flirting with other omegas sometimes, and even though he knows Kuroo’s just joking about it, Kenma couldn’t pretend that it didn’t hurt him. Kenma frowned at the thought.

**Akaashi: Have you seen the way he looks at you? He sometimes looks creepy when he does it, but he never looks at anyone with that much admiration as he does with you.**

**You: Akaashi, I’m not going to risk it. I would rather not lose our friendship over a stupid crush.**

**Akaashi: Okay, then. It’s your choice anyway, so I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do.**

**You: Uh-huh, thanks. I’m gonna go now. Night.**

Kenma sighed heavily as he put his phone under his pillow and laid down on his side. He stared at the bed where Kuroo was out like a night, softly snoring. Kenma cracked a small smile and wrapped himself in the blanket, closing his eyes as he drifted out of consciousness.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

It was the beginning of January, and the whole of Tokyo was practically covered in snow. School had been closed for almost two weeks now and it doesn’t look like the snow will disappear at this rate. Kenma had woken Kuroo up at 4:30 AM this morning because apparently a new _Monster Hunter_ game came out and he wanted to get to the video game store before it sold out. Kuroo would’ve declined his offer because he needed his sleep, but Kuroo had told Kenma a few weeks before that he should be with him whenever he goes somewhere at all times because of the incident a few months earlier. He was surprised Kenma even _wanted_ to go outside because he always complained to the alpha about how much he hated the cold.

“Watch where you’re walking, god Kenma you could have died, or even worse broken an arm! You’d never be able to set again!” Kuroo scolded, leading Kenma by the hand through the crowded streets. 

“That wouldn’t happen.”

“But it could!”

“But it didn’t.”

Kuroo huffed, sensing the start of an argument. 

“Fine then, just don’t let go of my hand until we get to the store.” 

“We should hurry up,” Kenma murmured. “I don’t want the line to be too long before we get there. I need to get this game, it’s the final installment.”

“Yeah I get it, just hold onto me, ok?” Kuroo grumbled, squeezing Kenma’s hand tightly as they weaved towards their destination. Kuroo yawned into his hand and checked the time on his phone. 

05:00. Yikes, the things he did for this boy. Normally he’d be just waking up by now, maybe luxuriating in the soft heat of his futon, but now here he was, cold on a Sunday morning, going along with Kenma to the new release of _Monster Hunter_. But honestly, he’d do it again a hundred times. He usually came along just in case the omega started getting overwhelmed by the crowd and needed a buffer from the noisy bodies moving around them, but now he was doubly glad he had come along to save Kenma from what could have been a very tragic death by blunt force trauma via pole. 

After a few more minutes of walking, Kenma and Kuroo found themselves at the end of a moderately long line. Kuroo craned his neck to see the front.

“I think this is it.” 

“Alright,” Kenma mumbled, already clutching at his PSP. The sound of the device booting up was familiar. 

“So… are you going to give me back my hand?” Kenma asked, looking up at Kuroo through his fringe. Kuroo looked down at their interlocked fingers and blushed. He hadn’t even realized he was still holding on.

“My bad,” Kuroo said blandly, letting go. Kenma grunted, already focused on the game in front of him. 

As the line slowly moved forward, the alpha grew bored. He brought out his phone to fiddle on but quickly grew tired of it. He bent his head to try and see what Kenma was doing, which was apparently slashing a boss monster to tiny bits. Much more interesting.

Kenma looked up for a fraction of a second when he felt Kuroo’s gaze on his shoulder but immediately focused back in on what he was doing. The line continued to move, and they swayed along with all the other warm bodies huddled on the side of the road. Game release days always seemed liminal for Kuroo. He was used to waking up early for practice, but waiting in line in front of a gaming store at 5 am didn’t have the same feeling. Anticipation and lethargy weighed the air in equal measure, and despite Kuroo’s role as a spectator in all this, he felt it too. 

After a few hours, they finally made it to the front of the line. Luckily they had queued early so there were plenty of games left when they got to the front. After paying for the game and leaving the store, Kuroo stretched and looked around, as if seeing the busy street corner for the first time. 

“Wanna get some food? My treat.” 

The omega smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. Kuroo’s breath caught in his throat and Kuroo was convinced that Kenma was an angel sent down from heaven.

“I’m always up for free food, especially after I just emptied my wallet.”

Kuroo laughed and gently grabbed Kenma’s gloved hand again, tugging him toward a cafe across the road. 

“Hey, I don’t blame you. Please don’t get anything expensive though, my wallet isn’t looking so great either.”

“No promises.”

“Kenmaaaaa….” 

The omega laughed softly again and Kuroo smiled at the boy fondly. The two boys entered the cafe and chose a seat near the back of the building. Kenma ordered a slice of apple pie like usual with hot chocolate, while Kuroo just got a simple vanilla cake and black coffee.

“Grandpa,” Kenma teased. 

“Hey, I am not a grandpa!” Kuroo pouted and stole a piece of apple pie from Kenma’s plate. Kenma made an indignant noise and kicked Kuroo under the table. Kuroo laughed as he ate the apple pie and Kenma grumbled under his breath. 

The alpha didn’t even eat half of his food. Why? Because he was too busy staring at Kenma. Kuroo rested the palm of his head on his chin while he stared at Kenma while the omega was playing the new _Monster Hunter_ game and eating his dessert. Kuroo took this opportunity to observe the omega’s features without being observed back. He loved the way his golden eyes shimmer in the sunlight, like the way honey slowly drips out of the container, smooth & slow, yet captivating. He watched as Kenma brushed a strand of hair away from his face. He looks like he just got plucked out of a fairytale. 

“What?” The omegas voice finally snapped him out of his trance and he flushed in embarrassment at being caught daydreaming about the omega.

“What?” Kuroo blinked and stared at Kenma.

Kenma averted his gaze and ducked his head, trying to hide his reddened face.

“You were staring at me.”

“O-Oh, um, sorry. I guess I’m just tired because you _did_ wake me up early in the morning!” Kuroo quickly found an excuse. 

Kenma looked at Kuroo with a slight frown. “We can go back home if you want. Sorry if I ruined your sleep,” he murmured.

“No!” The alpha shook his head vigorously. “I mean, no, you didn’t ruin my sleep. I’m actually glad I get to spend more time with you!” 

Kenma blinked at Kuroo with an unreadable expression and Kuroo covered his face with both of his hands. Why does he have to be so embarrassing?

“Fuck…” He groaned softly.

“U-Um, I’m done with my food, so we can go now...if you want.” Kenma’s voice made Kuroo uncover his hands from his face and he watched as Kenma scratched his cheek. A habit he does when he’s nervous or embarrassed. Kuroo knows everything about the omega. He even has a notebook full of his favorite ‘Kenma Expressions’.

“Uh-huh, yeah, let’s go.” Kuroo sighed and he placed the bill on the table. He hooked his pinky finger with Kenma’s as they made their way back to their homes. The snow has stopped for now but Kuroo knows this probably isn’t the end of it. As they walked through the streets of Tokyo, Kuroo noticed a huge sign on one of the stores. 

_Valentine’s Day Chocolate._

Kuroo’s mind was suddenly filled with scenarios of him giving Kenma chocolate on Valentine’s Day. Maybe he could confess his feelings to the omega then. No, that’s probably to cliche. And what if the omega doesn’t even like him back. He doesn’t think his fragile heart could take that heartbreak. Kuroo hummed, maybe he would just give Kenma chocolates as a friend. Nothing more. Ugh, but he really likes the omega and-

“OW!” Kuroo yells in pain as his face was suddenly slammed into a pole. He could hear Kenma snicker next to him and he glared at him through watery eyes.

“Now look who ran into a pole.” Kenma smirked.

“It’s not funny,” Kuroo whined.

“It really is,” Kenma insisted and Kuroo continued to whine as he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead. 

  
  


𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

Kuroo waved goodbye to Kenma as he dropped him off at his house. He began to trudge back towards his own house and he grumbled annoyingly. Kenma had made fun of them the whole entire walk back home and Kuroo _did not_ appreciate it. When he arrived home, he greeted his grandparents who made fun of him for having snow in his hair, but Kuroo just sighed and made his way towards his room and flopped on his bed. 

He glanced at the corkboard on the other side of his room and his eyes landed on a photo with him and his sister when they were younger. Both of them grinning and holding up a peace sign. Kuroo quickly looked away, not wanting to remind himself of the day his mother left and took his sister with her. They hadn’t even come home for the holidays which made Kuroo unhappy like he was a burden to both of them and they didn’t want anything to do with him. His dad had died a few years ago, so he doesn’t even have a family anymore. Well, his grandparents are family, and they’re nice to him (sometimes), but it just isn’t the same as having loving parents who actually care about you.

Kuroo felt tears well up in his eyes and he tried to think of something happier. His mind immediately went to Kenma. The way the omega would smile every time the alpha would do something dumb. Maybe he should do stupid things more often just to see his smile. Kuroo closed his eyes as he thought about all the memories he’s had with Kenma. When he tries to think of a favorite memory that he’s share with Kenma, it was hard to pick just one. There are just too many wonderful memories to choose from. Kuroo loves looking back at their friendship and reliving some of the memories they shared together. From the first time they met until now, the alpha just couldn’t imagine himself with anyone else in the world but Kenma. 

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

Kuroo took a shaky breath as he opened the container for the nth time and placed it in his backpack. Today was Valentines’ Day and Kuroo decided he would confess his feelings for Kenma today. If he didn’t fuck up everything and embarrass himself like he does half of the time. He trudged down the stairs and he was met with no one downstairs again. He sighed heavily and grabbed his bento box from that was on the counter, scribbling down a note and sticking it to the counter.

He jammed his shoes into his feet and walked out of the door. Walking to his usual meeting spot, he took out his phone to fiddle with. His heart was practically beating against his ribcage and he thought his heart might actually explode in his body.

He clutched his chest and breathed in and out, relieving his stress. He continued to walk through the snowy streets. The snow has definitely decreased from weeks ago but there was still some snow on the ground.

He waited at the end of the street for Kenma and it only took a few moments before the omega came into his view. Fuck, now seeing Kenma in person is making him even more anxious.

“Hey, Kuro…” Kenma surprisingly said first and Kuroo had to congratulate him on actually starting a conversation later.

“Hi, Kitten,” The alpha gave him a smile. Kenma buried his nose in his long scarf and began walking. Kuroo chased after him. Kenma was acting...off today. Maybe it’s just Kuroo and his pounding heart messing with him.

The two boys walked to the train station in comfortable silence and rode the train together without saying a word to each other. All Kuroo could think about was the confession he had memorized this whole entire week, and how he was telling himself not to fuck it up.

When they arrived at Nekoma and entered the building, Kuroo wasn’t surprised to find his shoe locker filled with a bunch of chocolates. A bunch of people, mostly omegas, crowded around his shoe locker and Kuroo fought the urge to roll his eyes at their eagerness.

They all growled and shoved each other as they spotted the alpha coming near his shoe locker. Kuroo felt Kenma tense from next to him and Kuroo gave a reassuring smile.

“Um, sorry, I have other things to do right now, but I really appreciate the chocolates,” Kuroo kindly spoke and they all whined as the alpha walked away (but not without taking all the chocolates first).

“Sorry about that,” Kuroo chuckled and Kenma hummed in response.

“It’s fine, I get it. Of course, you’re popular,” Kenma murmured as they headed up the stairs to the second floor.

“What do you mean ‘Of course I’m popular?’,” Kuroo asked genuinely and he smiled at everyone who greeted him a good morning.

“I mean, you’re smart and stuff…” Kenma said softly and Kuroo noticed and he couldn’t help but blush as well.

“You think I’m smart?” Kuroo asked with a bit of excitement in his voice. 

He watched as Kenma rolled his eyes and shooed the alpha away from him. “Yes, okay, now go,” Kenma said as he walked into his classroom. 

Kuroo couldn’t help the dopey face that had settled on his face. Kozume Kenma actually thinks he’s smart. Wow, Kuroo feels...so happy.

The alpha made his way to his classroom on the third floor and is greeted with _even more_ Chocolates on his desk. Yaku tsked from next to his desk and Kuroo smirked.

“What? You’re jealous that you’re not as popular as me?” Kuroo teased.

The brunette omega glared at him and shook his head. “Shut up.” Kuroo laughed his obnoxious laugh and Yaku’s face suddenly became more serious.

“Did you tell him yet?”

Kuroo looked at the omega in confusion but realization soon dawned on him. “Oh, no, I didn’t…”

Yaku shook his head disapprovingly. “You told me you were going to tell him today.”

“Yeah, I will! I just didn’t have time this morning because people were holding me up with their Valentine chocolates and stuff. I promise I’ll tell him at lunch!…”

Yaku shook his head disapprovingly. “You told me that you’d tell him today.”

“Yeah, I am! I just didn’t have time this morning! I promise I’ll tell him at lunch!” Kuroo said.

“Uh-huh, sure,” The omega murmured and turned back to his desk when the teacher came in.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. It was 12:30 PM which meant it was lunchtime, which also meant he was supposed to confess his undying love to his childhood best friend of ten years. He carefully took out the box of chocolates from his backpack and stared at it. He spent hours the day before making these chocolates specifically for the omega and now he’s starting to doubt it. 

Kuroo mentally cringed. Kenma would probably think Kuroo was too embarrassing with this cliche box of chocolates, but the alpha couldn’t hold back now.

He was going to do it.

He wasn’t going to do it.

Kuroo and Kenma were in their usual lunch and Kuroo had hidden the box of chocolates behind his back. He watched as Kenma played with his PSP. He glanced at the bag that was next to Kenma and he quizzically stared at it.

“W-What are you looking at?” The omega spoke suddenly and moved the bag behind him.

The alpha flushed in embarrassment and he rubbed his cheek with a nervous expression on his face. “Uh, nothing, sorry.”

Kenma grunted and continued to play with his device.

Kuroo watched as Kenma annoyingly swiped a piece of hair away from his face and that’s when the alpha decided that he’s going to confess right here and right now.

“K-Kenma,” Kuroo reluctantly brought the box from behind his back and held it in his hands tightly. 

“I…” Kuroo started but his words died down in his throat as he looked up at Kenma who was looking at him quizzically. Kuroo suddenly felt the anxiety rush back in him at the sight of those golden eyes piercing through his body. The alpha suddenly forgot the whole speech he practiced day and night for the past week as he stared at the omega in front of him.

“Kuro?” Kenma asked worryingly.

“Um, uh, here!” Kuroo thrust the box of chocolates into Kenma’s chest and he watched as Kenma’s eyes widened as he stared at the box.

“Yeah, I just wanted to show how much I appreciate you! As a friend! And that I’m really glad that we’re best friends and that I’m really glad I met you!” Kuroo rambled and he knew he fucked up.

“Oh…” Kenma looked sad for a moment and Kuroo thought he didn’t like it and the alpha was about to punch himself in the face before Kenma smiled back up at him. “Thank you, Kuro.”

Kuroo sighed in relief.

“You’re welcome! I made them myself!” Kuroo said proudly and Kenma raised an eyebrow like he was doubting that Kuroo actually made chocolates.

“Really?” Kenma asked skeptically.

Kuroo was sweating. “Y-Yeah, why do you look so doubtful?”

Kenma hummed and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just amazing you managed to make cholates by yourself when you almost burned down your house making rice...”

“That was only once...twice and it was an accident!” Kuroo whined as he put his head in his hands in pure embarrassment.

Kenma laughed softly and Kuroo smiled sheepishly before an apprehensive expression started to settle on the omega’s face.

“Um, I-I also have something for you too…” Kenma fiddled with th hem of his school uniform and a blush blossomed on his cheeks. He then suddenly grabbed the bag from behind him and handed it to Kuroo. 

Kuroo stared at the red box that was covered in polka dots and opened it gently.

“Um, I didn’t make it myself, but…” Kenma spoke shyly and stared down at his hands. “I-I hope you like it. Thank you for always being there for me Kuro. I’m really glad you’re my friend…”

Kuroo stared at the omega in awe and his chest suddenly filled up with so much love and admiration for the male, he thought he might actually explode.

“Thank you, Kitten…” Kuroo gave him a genuine smile and Kenma hesitantly looked up at him and gave him a smile of his own. 

Kuroo doesn't know how he's survived this long when each of Kenma's smiles sent him this close to cardiac arrest.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

Once school was over Kuroo had dropped Kenma off at his house, Kenma rushed upstairs not bothering to greet his parents downstairs, and slammed the door. He flopped on his bed and screamed into his pillow like some middle school girl. He took a minute to catch his breath and he quickly pulled out his phone to text his friend Akaashi.

**You: Akaashi…**

Akaashi’s reply was immediate like always.

**Akaashi: What? Kenma, are you okay?**

**You: Yes and No.**

**Akaashi: Okay...what happened?**

Kenma snorted, knowing that Akaashi didn’t like to waste time.

**You: Kuro gave me chocolates and I gave him a box too.**

**Akaashi: Did you finally confess to him?**

Kenma frowned as he typed out his next text.

**You: No...I was actually thinking about it, but then Kuro told me that he was just doing it as a friend and nothing more, so I decided to go against it and just give the chocolates to him.**

**Akaashi: Kuroo-san is so stupid.**

**You: I already know that. What’s new?**

**Akaashi: Kenma...you can’t keep holding back your feelings about Kuroo-san.**

**You: But he doesn’t even like me so why risk my friendship with him when I know that he doesn’t even like me back?**

**Akaashi: You guys are so oblivious, I just can’t anymore.**

And with that, Kenma saw as Akaashi had gone offline.

Kenma sighed heavily against his pillows. Kenma thought about it though. He _does_ notice Kuroo smiling a lot when he’s with him and the alpha blushing around him sometimes, but Kenma’s just so confused on whether or not that means that the alpha likes him back. 

Kenma had a dream that night. A dream where he asked Kuroo to court him and the alpha had agreed. They were both happy together, cuddling in each other’s arms and basking in each other’s intertwined scents.

Kenma desperately wanted to have that kind of relationship with Kuroo. His inner omega whimpering and begging for the alpha’s affection.

It was almost like they were meant to be together.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

It’s been a few months since Kenmaa got friend-zoned by Kuroo, but the omega still couldn’t get the alpha out of his mind. It was almost like he was cursed with this crush on Kuroo. 

Kenma was walking to the convenience store to pick up items for dinner and medicine for his mother. His mother had gotten a cold a few days ago, so while she’s at home and his dad is taking care of her, Kenma offered to do the week’s grocery shopping for her. Kenma still remembered the deal Kuroo made with him several months ago; that he shouldn’t go out without him, but Kenma had called the alpha several times and he never answered, so he just decided to go out anyways, but this time, he worse scent blockers to prevent any nasty people from going at him.

He quickly bought the stuff his mom had requested and walk back home. He was halfway back to his house when he looked at the window to see a familiar mop of unruly black hair in the cafe he usually goes to. 

Except he wasn’t alone.

A girl was sitting across from him, probably the same height as Kenma, and she has long black hair, and just from looking at her, Kenma could tell that she was definitely an omega.

There were a few notebooks on their table and Kenma wondered if they were studying together. In fact, Kuroo had told him that exams were starting soon.

He stopped in his tracks and watched as the two talked to each other and occasionally laughed.

Yeah, they definitely weren’t studying.

Kenma shook his head and took a deep breath, urging himself not to cry in the middle of the road. He shook his head as he trudged back home. Both of his parents were still upstairs and he placed the items on the kitchen counter before climbing up the stairs, and into his room.

He sat on his bed with more force than he intended to and rubbed he harshly rubbed his eyes. Of course, Kuroo would want an omega as pretty as that omega girl, Kenma didn’t blame him. If he was Kuroo, Kenma would choose her too. Who would want to date a boring, ugly, omega like him? 

Kenma pushed all his bad thoughts to the side and pulled his phone out of his pocket to keep him distracted from his unrequited love for Kuroo.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

At least two times a week after that, Kenma and Kuroo weren’t walking home together every day like they used to. Kuroo would always say that he needed to go study but Kenma was doubtful sometimes. Even if Kuroo and that girl were really studying together, Kenma was still unhappy that she was taking some of his time with Kurooo away from him.

Unfortunately, the Nekoma Volleyball team had practice that evening so Kenma was stuck setting balls for the next hour and a half with Lev.

Once practice was over, Kenma changed quickly and went to meet Kuroo at the gym doors. 

“Ah, sorry Kitten! I can’t walk home with you today. I have to go study,” Kuroo said apologetically and rubbed the nape of his neck. 

Kenma narrowed his eyes at him. “Studying, huh?”

The alpha removed the hand that was rubbing his nape and raised an eyebrow. “Yes...I’m studying. What’s wrong?”

Kenma shook his head. “No, it’s nothing. Have fun studying, I guess…” 

Kuroo looked at him with a concerned expression but hesitantly walked out of the gym. “Okay, bye Kenma!”

Kenma frowned and he walked out of the gym solemnly, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Kenma flinched and turned around to be met with Yaku, who looked at him with worried eyes. “Kenma, you should really tell him.”

Kenma’s eyes widened. Did he know too? How? Was he that obvious?

“How do you know…?” Kenma asked.

Yaku sighed fondly and chuckled. “Everyone on this team knows, except the idiot Kuroo.” Yaku then rolled his eyes.

“W-What?” Kenma blushed at the thought of everyone on his team knowing about his crush on the alpha.

“Yeah, you’re kind of obvious, but you should really tell him, Kenma.”

“I can’t,” Kenma said and he turned away from his senior before Yaku grabbed his wrist gently.

“Why not? Are you scared that Kuroo would reject you? That he wouldn’t like you back?” 

Kenma looked at the omega like he’d just grown two heads. How the fuck did he know that?

“Yes…” Kenma said as he nodded his head slowly and Yaku sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Kuroo likes you. It’s too obvious, it makes my eyes hurt. I’m ninety-nine percent sure that he likes you back, so what are you afraid of?”

Kenma swallowed. The omega just wanted to go home and snuggle up in his countless blankets and play video games without having to worry about any of this. 

Tears started to accumulate in his eyes and he _did not_ want to cry in front of his senior.

“Kuro likes someone else...that’s why I never told him about my feelings for him. I know I’ll get rejected and it would just make everything worse. I want Kuro to be happy, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship either, so I just thought that it was better to keep my feelings to myself…”

Kenma blinked back his tears as he rambled to the older omega.

Yaku stood there a moment before he spoke.

“Are you...possibly talking about the girl Kuroo’s been studying with for the past few weeks?” 

“Yes…” Kenma said miserably. 

Yaku then laughed loudly and Kenma furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the older omega laugh. Yaku wiped a tear from his eye and caught his breath for a few moments before turning back to Kenma.

“I don’t know what to do with you guys anymore.” Yaku laughed again and Kenma frowned at the omega, not appreciating his attitude right now.

“Kuroo doesn’t like her, Kenma. They’re both in my class, so I know that. They’re both just studying with each other for the exams. She’s already dating someone anyway,” Yaku explained and Kenma felt guilt soar through him like a strong gust of wind.

“Oh…” Kenma looked down, ashamed, and embarrassed. Embarrassed that he was about to cry in front of his senior and ashamed that he was too dense to see that the pair really were studying and that he had just jumped to conclusions.

Yaku put both hands on Kenma’s shoulders and grinned. “There’s nothing to worry about! I promise. Now go home and rest! Everyone is already out of here,” Yaku said and pushed Kenma out of the gym.

“Okay, okay! I can walk by myself…” Kenma let out a soft chuckle and he wiped his teary eyes.

Yaku laughed and waved goodbye to the omega, and for the first time that day, Kenma actually smiled a truly genuine smile.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

Only a few days later, Kuroo was finally done studying for his exams, and he and Kuroo walk home together every day like they used to. Kuroo had apologized to the omega for not being present for a while but Kenma waved it off, telling him that he needed to study or else he would fail. 

The two boys fell back into their same routine and went on like they usually did. As he and Kuroo were on Kuroo’s bed; Kenma playing with his video game device as usual and Kuroo watching him from over his shoulder, Kenma relished in the comfortable silence, and he could never be more grateful to have a friend like Kuroo. He truly felt like he didn’t deserve him.

After a while, Kenma started to get bored and saved his game before turning off the device. 

“You done for today?” Kuroo asked as he stretched his limbs.

“Yeah...What time is it?” Kenma leaned over Kuroo to grab his phone and a bright ‘8:34 PM’ shined on his phone screen. “Oh, it’s already half-past eight…”

“Yeah…” Kuroo looked outside of his window and Kenma wondered what the alpha was thinking about.

“Kuro, are you okay?” Kenma asked as he noticed that the alpha hasn’t looked away from his window for five straight minutes. 

Kuroo jumped and he looked away from the window to give the omega a reassuring smile. “Huh? Yeah, I’m fine…” 

“Kuro.” Kenma gave the alpha a pointed look and Kuroo sighed.

“It’s just that...I’m leaving for college soon and I’m just worried about you,” Kuroo confessed with a frown.

Kenma cracked a smile. Of course, Kuroo would be worried about him when he goes to college, but his lips turned into a small frown, realizing that Kuroo would be leaving for college in less than three weeks.

“I’m going to be fine…” Kenma said, but he knew he probably wasn’t going to be fine without Kuroo there. Of course, he’s been alone at school before when Kuroo went to middle school and high school, but college is different. He’d be gone for several months and he won’t be able to visit him as often.

“I hope so…” Kuroo sighed and he stared at Kenma for a moment before his eyes turned back to the window. 

“I honestly don’t even know what I’m going to do in the future either. There are so many paths I could take. I don’t know what direction I’ll be heading in tomorrow or if my mind will change the next day or the day after. It’s just all too sudden.”

“Yeah, I get that feeling a lot too…” Kenma stared at the alpha as he rested his back against the pillows. Kenma paused for a second, hesitating on his next sentence, but decided to just say it, as it was probably going to be the only chance he had left. “But...I know for sure that I want my future to be with you.”

Kuroo froze and slowly turned around his mouth agape.

Hazel met gold.

“What?” He stared at Kenma dumbfounded and Kenma knew his face was heating up rapidly but he didn’t care at this point, he needed to say it.

“I...I like you, Kuro. I always have since the beginning. I don’t think this is just a small crush, I think I’m in love with you.” Kenma shook his head. “No, I _know_ I’m in love with you Tetsurou.”

Kuroo looked at Kenma with wide eyes and Kenma’s heart beat rapidly against his chest and he gripped the hem of his shirt, trying to calm his heart. Oh gods, he just confessed to his best friend.

“Kenma…” The omega looked up at the alpha and saw that he was practically in tears.

“Kuro-” Kenma started but didn’t even get to finish before he was suddenly in the arms of the achingly familiar chest of Kuroo Tetsurou.

“Fuck…” Kuroo breathed. “Kenma, do you really mean it? Do you actually like me back?” Kuroo whispered.

_Back…?_ Kenma thought and realization dawned on him and he smiled against Kuroo’s chest.

“Yeah, I do, you idiot. Wasn’t it obvious?” The omega teased him.

“I… I didn’t know that you actually liked me back,” Kuroo let go of Kenma and when he gazed down at Kenma with such a soft smile, Kenma was absolutely, one-hundred percent sure, he was in love with Kuroo.

“Of course I do, you idiot…” Kenma murmured and wiped a stray tear from Kuroo’s cheek. And without a warning, Kenma’s lips were suddenly claimed by the alpha before him. 

_So this is how love feels like_ , Kenma thought to himself, heart pounding. _You’re mine now_.

All that Kenma could think of was how Kuroo’s body felt against his, the gentle feeling of his lips, and how it felt like just the most natural thing in the world to kiss him back. It was the kind of kiss that Kenma had never had before, the kind shared between lovers. Kenma cupped both of Kuroo’s cheeks and kissed him deeper, thinking to himself right now, they were the only two people in the whole world.

“I love you,” Kuroo murmured in between kisses, feeling as if they were breathing each other in and out. “I love you so much, Kenma.” Kenma’s scent spiked, suddenly filling the room with warm pheromones filled with contentment and love.

Kenma gently pulled back from the kiss, despite his inner omega wanting more of the alpha’s touch and affection. 

“Please don’t ever leave me Kuro, I love you so much,” Kenma’s hands were still cupping the alpha’s cheeks as he spoke, as he stared into his favorite pairs of eyes in the world.

“I would never leave you, Kenma. I’ve been wanting this for years,” Kuroo pressed his lips against the omega’s once again in a soft, tender kiss.

Kenma nuzzled his head into the alpha’s chest and they both sat there, content, complete.

Whole.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

“Kenma, I’m going to miss you so damn much,” Kuroo murmured into Kenma’s shoulder. Today was the day Kuroo was leaving for college and to say Kenma was sad was an understatement, he was devastated.

Kenma buried his face into Kuroo’s chest, trying to relish the moments of his favorite scent before Kuroo had to go.

The two stood at the entrance of the college campus. Kenma’s mom had driven both of them and now that the time is actually here, none of them want to leave.

“Kitten, are you crying?” Kenma hadn’t even realized tears were flowing out of his eyes like a waterfall until Kuroo had mentioned it.

“No.” Kenma lied and wiped away his tears before shoving his face back into Kuroo’s shirt.  
Damn, he was going to miss Kuroo so, _so_ much.

“Don’t cry, Kitten. It’s okay,” the alpha said softly, rubbing the omega’s back comfortably. 

“I promise I’ll text you every day, okay. And I know you’ll make a great team captain too.” Kuroo gave Kenma a reassuring smile, and when Kenma looked up, he told himself that everything was going to be okay. 

“Okay,” Kenma wiped the remainder of his tears and leaned up on his toes to kiss _his boyfriend_ goodbye. 

“I love you,” Kenma spoke softly between the kisses and he felt Kuroo smile against the kiss.

“I love you more…” The alpha murmured. 

The couple relished in the limited amount of time they had left, and when Kuroo had to go, Kenma was sad, but Kuroo had told him everything would be alright, Kenma just had to believe that indeed, everything would be alright.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

It has been a couple of months since Kuroo had left for college and Kenma had to admit, he was doing okay every since he had, despite missing Kuroo profusely. 

Kenma thought he was an okay captain, with Yamamoto as the vice. Apparently, Kuroo thought that Kenma was the perfect captain because he was the ‘brain’ of Nekoma and he’s a great strategist, so Kuroo had decided for him to be the captain. Kenma just accepted the title and he’s been okay ever since, though he lets Yamamoto do all the physical work.

And like the alpha promised, he had texted Kenma every day since he started college and Kenma would smile every time he would receive a text from his boyfriend.

**Kuro: Hey, Kitten! Did you eat well today? How was practice? How are the first years holding up? I hope you’re taking care of yourself and not playing video games all day!!**

Despite his undying love for the alpha, Kuroo is extremely doting nowadays and it can be kind of annoying but Kenma won’t complain, that was one of the many things he loved about Kuroo. 

**You: I’m fine, Kuro. You don’t have to worry about me. I’m going to sleep now, so it’s fine. Good night, love you.**

Kenma yawned as he put his phone down on his nightstand and he was about to head asleep when the sound of his phone alarmed him of a notification.

**Kuro: Love you more! Good night, love ❤️**

Kenma pressed his phone to his chest with a dopey smile on his face.

What this boy does to him.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

“When do you think you can visit?” 

“I don’t know Kitten, midterms are kind of kicking my ass right now. Maybe in a few weeks?”

“Sure…”

“Hey, don’t look so down! Just look at the framed picture you have of me next to your bedside and you’ll feel much better!”

“I don’t have a framed picture of you.”

“Well you should, I gifted one to you before I left! A very thoughtful and precious gift that was!”

“Oh that, yeah I already threw it in the garbage, my bad.”

“Kenmaaaaa why would you do this to meeeee…” The alpha moaned, his grainy face flopping down into his pillow and grimacing dramatically.

Kenma snorted, casting a furtive glance at his framed picture of Kuroo on his bedside table.

“Sorry about that, I was cleaning my room and thought it was trash.”

“You hurt me so bad Kitten, my heart is bleeding out,” Kuroo closes his eyes and sticks out his tongue, miming death. “You’ve killed me.”

Kenma rolls his eyes and uses the chance to look at his boyfriend without being observed back. The strong line of his jaw, the spiky waves of his hair, the straight bridge of his nose. All slightly blurred by the inadequacies of video calling. The omega sighs and leans back on his pillows. Kuroo opens one eye questioningly.

“Are you tired? We can get off the video call if you want, I didn’t realize how late I’ve been keeping you, you need your sleep! You’re a growing boy!”

“I never get any sleep anyway,” Kenma quips, leaning even further into the soft embrace of his bed. 

“That’s no excuse! Isn’t it like 1 am over there? You have practice in 4 hours! Go to sleep!”

“Ok fine, since you want to get rid of me that bad I’ll go,” Kenma smirks, half joking. Kuroo’s expression sobers. 

“You know that’s not what I meant. I just… worry about you sometimes. All the time. Please just… take care of yourself? For me?”

Kenma bites his lip and looks to the side.

“Yeah yeah, whatever… I will.”

“Thanks, Kitten,” Kuroo smiles softly. “Now bed!”

“Yes, mom.”

“Stop calling me that!”

Kenma laughs and shakes his head, hanging up. 

As Kenma lies in bed, he thinks of Kuroo. His deep dark eyes, made flat by his limited pixels. His laugh, muted and tinny through the phone speakers. The way his cheek squished into the pillow, unreachable from behind the screen. Kenma thought about the deep bags under the alpha’s eyes, and the matching ones he saw in the mirror. He thought about the consequences of distance. Right before he fell asleep, Kenma thought about Kuroo’s soft smile. How a smile can hold multitudes. Fondness and sadness in equal measure. As sleep dragged him down into the depths of his subconscious, Kenma formed the whisper of an idea of a plan. 

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

As Kenma started his elevator ride to the top floor of Kuroo’s dorm, he wondered for the first time if this was a good idea. From the hellish packed bullet train ride to getting lost in an unfamiliar town, to almost getting bowled over by a random dog, the omega had kept his single-minded focus on getting to Kuroo. He was honestly proud of himself. This was the longest excursion he has ever taken by himself, and he hadn’t even had a panic attack. But as he walked up to room 1008 and raised his hand to knock, he almost felt like he was on the verge of one. Kenma pushed those feelings down, took a deep breath, and knocked, hard, three times. It took a good 10 seconds for Kuroo to answer the door, and by that time Kenma had almost turned around and ran back to the train station. But as the alpha answered the door, eyes tired, then wide when he realized who was on the other side, all of those feelings seemed to melt away. Kenma took ahold of Kuroo’s dangling hand and interlaced it with his, kissing each knuckle. Kenma looked up and smiled softly.

“Surprise?”

At that moment Kuroo’s smile contained multitudes. Love and fondness and surprise and other things Kenma couldn’t name. But for now, the lingering sadness was gone from the tilt of his mouth. Kenma kissed the corner of it and looked behind his shoulder.

“So are you going to invite me in? We only have so much time you know.”

Kuroo stepped back and shook his head, beckoning Kenma inside and closing the door behind him. 

“I can’t believe you came here, and by yourself! I’m kind of speechless right now…” Kuroo scratched at his head sheepishly and looked at Kenma like he’d never seen him before. Kenma grinned and punched Kuroo playfully in the arm

“I contain multitudes.” He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated!  
> Also, I might come back and revise this a little bit, but for now, it stays as it is.  
> If you want to talk to me or scream with me about these idiots, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/applekenma)!


End file.
